Ninja Storm Ice Fox
by StoryMaker7
Summary: Tori sets Cam up to meet a girl she thinks he'd get along with. Not knowing that this girl holds a thought to be extinct ability. Cam and her seem to have a close connection to each other, but things will get rough when Lothor goes after her and another thought to be extinct element emerges. Can the two fight the odds and realize the feelings they hold for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**I thank God for all my inspiration**

 **No ghost no magic no prophecies, no soul gems, no dark powers, no different dimensions. Their adults in this story not teens. Water wielders don't walk on water they can levitate over it, same goes for when they use the water fall. And the aliens are only knocked out before they turn big.**

 **Return of Shizamu didn't happen but they did still have the talent show.**

Sensei was looking over a scroll on how the wind ninja at the academy had gained their powers. As he did this Cam came in asking "Dad what are you doing?" Sensei looked up as he said "Cam I have a feeling that this information may be useful. It is the tale of how the academies came to be and how ninja are able to use the abilities we now have." Cam was surprised, he had been interested to learn how their powers worked but his father had always kept it a secret from everyone only the head teachers knowing and passing it on to the next teacher and so on.

The green ranger sat down as his father read "Manny years ago asteroids fell from the sky, they affected many and several people gained the power of the elements and other such things. While many decided to use their powers to protect others, there were those who wished to do harm instead so those who chose to protect created academies to teach values and how to control their powers to others and to stop those who wished to do misdeeds with their own abilities."

Cam then said "Wait a minute you're saying that our powers came from space. I guess that would explain some things." The guinee pig man nodded as he continued with "Yes but there is more that you do not know Cam. Some of these powers have been lost to time. They are extinct as you may call them." Came was shocked to hear that and said "Really, how did they disappear."

Sensei replied with "Sometimes events occur that can cause certain abilities to stay dormant for generations." Cam then asked "If that's the case then why do you sound so worried about them?" Sensei sighed as he replied with "I feel that these powers may return. At least two of them. I don't know why but my dreams have been plagued lately with the image of ice and fire." "So we might be getting more rangers. I don't see the problem father they can help us defeat Lothor and his army."

Sensie replied with "I fear that the powers may be used against us rather than in our favor son." Cam looked shocked, "You mean like what happened with Blake and Hunter." "Worse, I'm afraid that they may be willing enemies." Great looks like he had to come up with a contingency plan. His father couldn't see the future but his instincts would sometimes warn him of certain events, though it was very rare. Cam nodded and said "I'll see if I can figure out who might have these powers and then see what we can do to stop them if they do come out to be against us father." With that Cam got to work.

The next day at storm chargers Tori was looking over some of the cloths that was on sale, she needed to get some new cloths after some of her olds stuff got ripped up in some fights? 'Who knew fighting aliens would cause such damage to my cloths.' As she was looking at the price of a new blue tank top Kelly suddenly came up and whispered "Hey Tori can I talk to you." "Um yeah but what's with the whispering."

Kelly looked over to the coaches on the corner of the store and Tori looked over confused, seeing only one person there. A girl with short brown, large brown eyes, and yellow tan skin. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, light blue jeans, black sneakers, and a black cord necklace with half a topaz shard hanging from it.

Tori didn't' see anything special about the girl accept that she was reading a book in a sports shop while drinking a milkshake. Tori turned to Kelly and said "Um…." Kelly sighed saying "She's been coming around here for a few days. She looks around then orders a shake and just sits down to read a book or work on her laptop." Tori raised a brow at that asking "A laptop?" She thought she understood now but wanted to know what else Kelly had to say.

Kelly nodded as she continued with "I know a bit weird but I guess she likes it here or something. Anyway the poor girls just sitting there alone and no one ever goes up to her." "Why don't you. I mean you're nice so you can make friends pretty well." "I wouldn't know what to say she seems to want to be alone and from what I've seen isn't actually into sports she just comes for the shakes. And probably because it's usually quite here."

Tori thought about that and agreed, usually this place was a good place to go to when you wanted some quite. She turned to the girl and saw that it was kind of sad to see her just sitting alone, and if she wasn't into sports then…..

That's when she got an idea, she liked books, used a computer, liked it quite. Tori smiled as she said "I think I know someone she would get along with." Kelly smiled as she said "I thought you would." Tori rolled her eyes wondering why Kelly didn't just tell her to bring Cam over but she guessed it would be fun to make her guess. Now how to get Cam out of ninja ops?

It seemed like getting Cam out of ninja ops wasn't going to be as big a problem as Tori thought. When she came in she found herself looking at a very angry Cam and a guilty looking Shane and Dustin. What had they done? Cam then said "Let me get this straight? Even after I've told you guys that the computer is not to be used by anyone but me and cyber Cam, you still go and do it and set me months back on my latest projects!"

Tori was shocked as her mouth gaped, what were those two thinking? She looked over at Sensei to see if he was going to say anything but it seemed that he was just as shocked at his son's outburst as she was. Shane then said "Dude look we're sorry we didn't know a virus would download like that." Dustin then said "Yeah don't you have like super firewalls on there or something."

Cam seemed to get red at the face at that and this time Sensei intervened with "Cam calm yourself. I understand that you are angry at this development but first we must ask, what were you two doing on the super computer in the first place?" Dustin then said "Well when you told us about these new elements we thought we check them out to see if there were any weird sightings or any other rangers running around."

Shane then said "We also wanted to know about some other rangers from the past, maybe see what other colors there are." Cam didn't look any happier but at least he didn't look like he was going to go full on samurai mode on them. Tori then said "Guys you know better than to mess with Cam's stuff." Sensei then said "And Cam they were only trying to help in our efforts though they should have asked for your permission on this you know they had no mal intentions when they did this."

Dustin then said "So we're not getting punished." "I didn't say that you two are going to make it up by cleaning this place top to bottom." Shane then said "Thanks allot Dustin." "What I was just asking?" Cam sighed as he said "Now I got to work from scratch." Tori suddenly then said "Don't you think you need a break?" "I can't take a break. This work is too important and it could help us in our fight against Lothor."

Suddenly Sensei said "Cam while your dedication is admirable I thought we had already discussed about you needing to relax. Take some time off son." Tori then said "Yeah come on let's go to storm chargers." Calm sighed but just replied with "Fine." And then the two headed off. Once gone Sensei looked over to Shane and Dustin as he said "Now my students we shall learn the proper way to use a mop." They both groaned at this but got to work.

Tori and Cam entered storm chargers and were surprised to see Blake and Hunter there. Tori asked "Hey what are you two doing here? I thought you two were going to be at the track for most of the day." Blake looked up smiling as he replied "Hunter and I had to stock up on some supplies and Kelly said she needed some help today as well, so here we are." Hunter then said "Hey Tori can I ask you a question." "Sure go ahead hunter." "Is it normal for people to come in here just to read a book?"

Hunter looked over to where the girl from before was still sitting. "Wow she must really like that book, she hasn't moved since I left." Cam raised a brow saying "Wait you saw her before?" Tori then said "Yeah Kelly pointed her out, said she's been coming around by herself. She thinks she could use some friends." Blake then said "Why doesn't she make friends with her then." "She said she's not sure if they have anything in common since it looks like she's not into sports."

Cam suddenly said in realization "Wait a minute did you bring me here just to meet this girl." Tori looked embarrassed as she said "Um well, you already needed to get out so I thought….." Cam sighed saying "Tori please I don't need you guys playing match maker with me." Hunter then said "Stubborn as always. I can help with that." Blake smirked as he said "Right behind you bro."

Suddenly the two turned Cam around and shoved him towards the coach. The two brothers laughed as Tori looked on shocked, yet amused. Cam glared at them but before he could rush off he sensed movement and looked over to see the girl staring at him, he seemed to jump at that looking embarrassed but the girl said "Hi." "Um Hi." Cam was stumped, what was he supposed to do now? He never really talked to girls, well there was Tori but she was his friend and he'd known her for almost a year.

Cam decided to just sit down, he felt tired and right now he didn't want to deal with the thunder rangers. Suddenly the girl said "I'm Paige what's your name?" Cam was shocked, he wasn't expecting for her to be so forward but he decided not to be rude and replied "I'm Cameron but everyone calls me Cam." "Cam interesting nick name I like it." He felt his face flush as he said "Um thanks, my mom kind of came up with it."

Paige smiled as she said "Aw how sweet. I was always just called Paige, well accept when I got into middle school and I had this life science teacher who liked to use nicknames but I don't even know what the nickname meant." Cam was surprised, he was actually sitting here talking to a girl, about nick name off all things. Cam then said "Really did you like that class?"

Cam was expecting a no but was surprised when she replied "Oh I loved it. I was in a special school for my aspergers, a slight autism, I've gotten better thanks to God and doctor, and well the teacher was more into letting us actually work with animals and even getting out of the class and such. Not to mention I like animals so it wasn't hard for me to like it." "Oh you do, aspergers but you sound fine to me." "Like I said I've gotten better thanks to God and doctors."

Cam nodded as he said "So you like animals, I heard that people who have what you do tend to be pretty smart at certain subjects. So are animals your specific specialty." Paige smiled as she said "That's right, animals are my specialty but I do know allot about other stuff but that's from reading so much and watching lots of documentaries when I was younger." "Really what kind have you read and seen?"

As the two chatted on Tori looked over at the thunder rangers and said "Wow I can't believe that actually work." Blake smirked as he said "Just call us the professional matchmakers." Hunter then said "Oh really then why haven't you asked Tori out on a privet date yet?" Blake looked ready to attack his brother but Hunter was gone as he flipped over the counter to work on some stuff. Suddenly Tori said "Yeah Blake why haven't you?" At that the navy blue ranger blushed and said "Well if you want….."

 **So what do you all think, it's my first power ranger story so don't be brutal okay. I hoped you all liked it. Pleas review and God bless.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cam walked into ninja ops with a slight smile on his face, talking with Paige had bean enjoyable and it had taken his mind off of his recent problems. Calm noticed she sure seemed to get excited when she talked about things she liked, talking quickly and loudly, but he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would. He found himself interested in what she said and she was actually able to understand most of what he said about certain subjects, well accept computers.

Paige wasn't tech savvy it seemed but she did have a wide variety of knowledge in many other subjects. When he finely came into ninja ops though he felt his mood changed when he saw his father and the yellow and red ranger staring at him. He raised a brow asking "Is something the matter?" Dustin suddenly said "Dude Hunter was right he's got that glint in his eyes that Blake gets whenever he sees Tori."

Cam was shocked as he said "What are you talking about?" He became serous and was going to get answered out of the two rangers when "Dustin, Shane, you two may leave now. I like would to speak with Cam alone." The said rangers looked at the guinee pig in shock but nodded and rushed out, glad to get out of their punishment early. Cam raised a brow, confused and a bit shocked as he said "Dad are you feeling alright you never let anyone back out of a punishment?"

Sensei then said "They can finish tomorrow I assure you, but right now I need to talk to you. Hunter called Shane saying something about Tori 'hooking you up' with some young lady." Cam blushed at that and his eyes widened as he thought 'I am so going to get him for that. Why was he even telling those two?' Cam sighed but said "It was nothing dad Tori was trying to play matchmaker by introducing me to this girl that's been hanging around storm chargers lately. She thought she could use a friend and since they always saw her reading or on a laptop they thought we get along."

Sensei Kanoi then said "And did you?" Cam replied with "Well yes we did. We're meeting up at storm chargers again tomorrow. She has my number so she knows how to reach me if I'm late, hopefully it won't come to that. No we're not dating we're just friends." Cam had seen his father wanting to ask something else and guessed correctly on what it was as the small rodent man then said "Very well that was all I wished to know. I have no objections if you do wish to date Cam. It may be good for you."

Cam sighed as he replied with "I don't think that be a good idea with my crazy uncle around trying to destroy us." Sensei then said "I see you are cautious Cam but sometimes the best time to do something is in the present. Do not let an opportunity pass you by son." Cam sighed but said "I understand father but I rather start this out as a friendship and see where it leads." Kanoi only nodded accepting his son's choice and then went off to meditate. With that Cam went off to get some of his lost work back and maybe even improve on them.

The next day, up in space a very moody space ninja was sitting in his chair as he said "Zurgane I'm bored find me something to use against those power rangers." Zurgane then said "I would sir but currently it seems nothing is out of the ordinary. And there seems to be nothing new for us to do to use against the rangers." Lothor growled as he said "Is it too much to ask for some decent news around here."

At this Marah and Kapri came tumbling in exclaiming "We'll go!" Kapri said "Yeah uncle we've been bored up here too. Maybe we can find some news on the rangers if we spied on them." Marah then said "Yeah it be so much fun." Lothor groaned but said "Fine but you better come up with some news or else." "Right away!" They said and dashed off. He then turned to Zrugan and said "And while they do that I just got an idea, try looking for an alien that's a decent spy. Maybe then we can get some real information that will help, instead of whatever gossip those two come back with." "Yes sir." Said the alien general as he went off to look over his army list.

Cam was back at storm charges at the appointed time he and Paige had set to see each other. He saw her at her usual spot, reading and with a shake as usual. He smiled as he shook his head at that and came up saying "Hey Paige." Said girl looked up saying "Hey Cam how are you?" "Fine so far." He sat down as he said this and then asked "So what are you reading this time?" "Another fairytale." "You tend to like those don't you."

"Well their good, I also like the ones with a twist to them were there are strong female leads. I'm glad that more of those are starting to come up now a days, better then what they used to show when I was a kid. I'm not dissing the stuff, I do like them, but I just think it's good to bring more variety." Cam replied with "That's true, allot of the things I saw growing up did have allot of gender stereotypes but it seems to be changing little by little with each year." "That's true. So how's your dad? You said yesterday that he can't come out much because of an accident, what exactly happened?"

Cam frowned, he didn't want to lie to her but he couldn't tell her that his uncle was an evil space ninja and his dad was turned into a guinee pig but he did say "Let's just say my uncle came uninvited to our place and they had a fight. It kind of left my dad unable to go out much." Paige gasped as she said "Are they both martial artist? I remember you saying that that was what your dad taught." "Yeah he still does teach but it's just a little different now. Though everyone still has a lot of respect for him so he doesn't have to worry so much about us not listening."

Paige smiled saying "That's good to hear, your dad sounds interesting." "Yeah he's a pretty amazing guy. Well what about your family you told me about them, a large load family you said?" Paige laughed saying "Yup. And everyone has their own thing, music, movies, caring for others, cars, and mine is writing and animals." "So their pretty diverse?" "You have no idea, family conversation can be interesting at best. What with how many things everyone is into. Though we do tend to share some of our interests."

Cam replied with "It sort of the same with my friends and I, we all like different things but there are somethings we can agree on." 'Like trying to save the world.' He thought as he remembered all the battle talks they would have, or other small things they seemed to have in common, outside being rangers of course. Paige suddenly brought him out of his thoughts though as she said "So how's your project going anyway. You said something about building robots."

Cam looked surprised at her saying "Oh yeah I tend to do that, they usually look like animals actually." Paige smiled at that saying "Really, have you ever tried making a fox?" Cam raised his brow at that saying "No actually. You think it be a good idea?" "I think it would, they have allot of cool abilities like…." She then started listing off several abilities that foxes had, Cam found that those abilities actually could come in handy for a new minizord. He'd have to look into it.

Unknown to the two that they were being watched by two very annoying space ninja. Marah said "Ah how sweet." While Kapri said "It's disgusting, I mean look at her she's so plain you think our _cousin_ would have a bit more taste." Marah shrugged saying "Maybe he likes them plain." Kapri sighed as she said "Whatever we at least got some intel for uncle to use." She took a picture of Cam and Paige and sent it to her uncle with a message.

Back in space Lothor suddenly heard a beep on his communication device and looked at it as he said "Look at that they actually found out something useful. So my nephews got a little crush does he? Well this might work to my advantage. Zurgane send some kalzacks down there, get that girl. Perhaps we can bargain her for the samurai morpher." "Right away sir." And with that he pressed a button to have the kalzacks transported to earth.

As Paige and Cam talked on about his latest works they suddenly heard people screaming and running outside "What's going on?" Paige exclaimed. Cam then said "Stay here I'll check it out." Cam ran out and saw some kalzecks saying "Really today of all days." With that he morphed and went to attack them.


	3. Chapter 3

Paige wasn't sure what to do. Cam said he go check out what was happening but he hadn't come back in a while and she was worried. She thought maybe of running out but that would only expose her to the danger lurking outside. Was it another alien attack? She put her book away in her small bag and went to look out the window. Kelly said "What are you doing?" "Trying to see if staying here or leaving is our best option. We don't know what's out there and it's best to know before something happens."

Paige looked out the window and gasped saying "No way." Kelly rushed up asking "What is it?" She gasped as well at what she saw outside. The two were seeing the green samurai ranger fight off a bunch of aliens in black suits or something. Paige then said "So cool I've never seen one of the power rangers before." Kelly then said "I have, the yellow one protected my store from some goons." "Wow really. Check out those moves I've never seen anything like that. But wait where's Cam?" Kelly was shocked saying "I don't' know. Maybe he went to get help."

At the back of the store Kapri said "Okay Marah now's our chance to make uncle proud." The two got out of their disguises and were in their alien ninja suits. "Hey plain girl your coming with us." The two turned around in shock to see the two space ninja. Paige screamed "Run!" And grabbed hold of Kelly as they rushed out to get away. They were chased after into the streets, Cam noticed this and said "On no." But he was unable to go help them as more kelzacks attacked him.

As he held his sword up to protect himself he said "Where is everyone?" "You called?" Suddenly the other rangers came in and started to get the kelzacks away from Cam. The green ranger then said "Thanks. Take care of them, Kapri and Marah are after Paige and Kelly." "What!" They exclaimed but Cam didn't have time to explain as he rushed over to where he saw them go.

Paige was running as fast as she could, a speed she hadn't gone at in a long time, not since she was a kid trying to get away from a snake. Suddenly she stopped though when she noticed Kelly was far back from her and said "Come on let's go!" Kelly shouted back "Keep going I'll be fine." Paige wanted to run, she really did, but she couldn't leave Kelly alone to face those, well she wasn't sure what they were but they were bad news.

So she ran back to make sure Kelly would be okay if one of those girls attacked. Suddenly though as she tried to get to her the two space ninja girls got in her way and Kapri said "Where do you think you're going?" Marah then said "I don't think anywhere since we're blocking her way?" "Ugh that's the point." Paige then yelled "Get help!" Kelly didn't want to leave her but didn't see any options as she rushed off to where she saw the rangers fighting.

Once Kelly was gone Paige glared at the strange looking girls and got into a fighting stance. Marah said "Oh how cute she thinks she can fight us." Kapri suddenly brought out her sword and said "Yeah like that's going to happen." As she rushed at her Paige suddenly moved and lunched her hand out in a paw like shape and hit Kapri in the face. "Hey watch it!" She yelled as she held her face. Marah held her mouth in shock as Paige growled at them her eyes looking like a storm building up to its peak. Marah shook her shock away though and attacked….

Kelly was rushing to where she had seen the rangers last only to find the green one coming towards her and saying "Are you okay?" "I'm fine but these weird girls are trying to take this girl named Paige you have to stop them." "I will." He nodded and rushed off to where they were. Kelly looking on in worry.

Back in the fight Marah was screaming about her stomach being in pain, for as she had charged at Paige the girl in white grabbed her arms and kneed her in the stomach. Kapri glared as she said "Okay no more nice space ninja." Marah then asked "We were being nice?" Kapri just growled as she let loose her lasers, making Paige fall back and away. She whimpered in pain from the scraps and burns.

The two space ninja smirked at this as they stared walking towards her, Cam saw this and shouted "Stay away from her!" Marah looked back and made a shield with some device as Kapri said "This is between us and her ranger." Paige then said "What did I ever do to you?" Kapri then said "The marks you left on us of course they'll take forever to get rid of." "You're the ones that attacked me!"

Paige was furious at this, they wanted to kidnap her and now they wanted to hurt her for protecting herself. At that moment something in her seemed to burst as Kapri and Marah both screamed and Cam gasped in shocked saying "How?" Before them Paige had started a winter storm and was freezing the floor beneath her. All her frustration coming out in that form. Kapri and Marah felt the icy chill as the ice started freezing over their cloths, and hair! Marah then shouted "Let's get out of here."

With that they teleported away. Cam was shocked and rushed over as he asked "How did you…." Before he could finish his sentence though Paige felt strange, lightheaded and suddenly felt as if she was going to fall over. Cam grabbed her before she could hit the cement and Paige groaned saying "Augh it hurts what just happened?" "I was hoping you could tell me?"

Next thing Paige new she felt herself fall unconscious. Cam picked her up as the others came over and saw the ice that was starting to recede and melt. They looked on in shock as Shane asked "What happened?" Suddenly Cam said "I think she's an ice wielder." At that they all looked shocked and Tori then said "We should get her back to ninja ops, Sensei will know what to do." They nodded at that and Cam said "Okay let's go." And with that they were off.

Back in space Lothor was upset with his nieces "Let me get this straight. Not only did you fail to capture the girl your saying she has ice powers!" The two frozen over girls flinched back and shaked but either from fright or cold no one knew. "Doesn't anyone understand what this means? Ice and fire where extinct elements, now one of them has returned. We could use this to our advantage if we can get the girl."

Suddenly Zurgane said "Sir I have an idea. You know how you wanted a spy from our army?" "Yeah well go on?" "I have found one who calls himself Shadowblender. He can fallow the rangers around, probably even find out where their secret base is and when the right time comes attack and kidnap the ice wielder." "Finely someone does something right. Okay Zurgane where is he."

"Right her." Said a voice that no one could see and a dark grey figure, that was skinny with long fingers came out of the shadows. "Well perfect you know the plan get to work." The alien only nodded and was gone once more. Marah then said "That's was so creepy."

At ninja ops Paige was laid over the table in the middle of the room as she was covered with a blanked and a small pillow was put under her head. Kanoi was observing her as Cam and Tori checked over her wounds. Shane then asked "Well Sensei do you know what's going on?" Kanoi replied with "It is as I thought, she is an ice wielder." Dustin then said "Wo really but how come she just let them out now. Or do they also need to be trained to let their abilities out?"

The yellow ranger was rubbing his head at that but Kanoi replied iwth "It is hard to say. Ice and fire have always been very difficult elements for the ninja academies to understand. It seems that Paige here only unleashed her abilities because she was in a situation that she felt so threatened and stressed in that it caused her to unleash her abilities. Though I am still not sure if that was all it was."

Hunter then asked "What do you mean by that?" Blake then asked "I think I get it, like if she had ever been in a situation like this before, not including the space ninja attack, she might have unleashed her powers. So maybe something else helped triggered it?" Kanoi then said "Very observant Blake. Yes I think that maybe something of the sort could have happened. And I think I know what."

The guinee pig man looked over at his son and Cam looked down at his necklace saying "Of course the power source of the samurai morpher is that of an old asteroid giving it allot of energy. Paige might have been infected just being near me." Tori then said "It looks like it turned out for the best. She was able to protect herself from Kapri and Marah that way." Cam looked down sadly saying "How do we know that being near her wasn't what caused the attack in the first place." They all looked surprised at that yet understanding as they knew that it wasn't bellow Lothor to try such a thing.

Before more could be said Paige suddenly whimpered as she curled into herself wrapping the blankets even tighter around herself as she said in her sleep "Cold, too cold!" Tori then said "Sensei what's going on?" "Here body is adjusting to the new change in her. Try to keep her warm but other than that there is not much we can do." Cam said "Hunter, Blake, there are some heating lamps in the other room can you go get them." Hunter replied with "On it."

As the brothers rushed off Cam then looked to Shane and Dustin saying "There are extra blankets in my room go get those." The two nodded and rushed off. Tori then asked "What can I do." Kanoi then said "You are doing enough with helping treat Paige's wounds Tori please continue on that." She nodded and did as told. Cam then said "Father we have another problem. Lothor might come after her again, especially now that he knows about her powers."

Kanoi then said "Then we shall have to find a way to protect her. I can train her but the rest of you will have to stay close by just in case." Cam nodded at that and went back to helping with Paige's wounds.

 **Uh oh the rangers have trouble, and how will Paige take to learning about all this. Find out next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Paige felt so strange, and why was it so hot? He groaned and suddenly threw off the covers but as she looked around she noticed that she didn't know this place and small almost screams came out of her throat. She then heard "She's awake!" She looked back to see someone she didn't know in, was that a ninja gi? Suddenly more people came out and one of them was Cam. "Paige are you okay?" Paige tried to get up and away from him but almost fell from being dizzy.

Cam caught her and said "It's okay Paige your safe." Paige then said "Where am I and…." As she looked at his gi and thought about the power rangers she put two and two together saying "Cam you're the green ranger?" Cam seemed to blush at that but said "Yes I am and the others here are rangers too." She looked around confused and then she heard "Pleas sit down you are still week from events and what we are about to explain will take some time."

Paige looked over and her mouth fell open as she said "Did I go crazy or did that hamster just talk." "Actually he's a guinee pig and he's my father." Paige looked even more shocked as she said "I think I need to lay down." Tori then said "Good idea." They helped her lay back down as they explained everything.

When they finished explaining Paige said "I think I get it, my head hurts though that's probably from the attack. Did I really use ice powers on those space ninja girls?" They all nodded at that smirking and she said "Sweet." Tori then said "You're taking this calmly." Paige replied with "I grow up watching power ranger cartoons with my siblings. Trust me this is weird but cool to me all at once."

Dustin then said "I totally know how you feel that's how I felt when I got my morpher." Paige smiled as she said "So do I get to be a ranger." They all looked shocked at that but Shane said "Wo there first I think you should learn how to use your powers then we'll talked about that." "Probably for the best since I think my abilities are connected to my emotions. I'm just wondering what I'm going to tell my family." Dustin then said "Wait you can't tell them."

Hunter then said "Dustin's right you might put them in danger and this is a secret." Paige then said "I know it is but what am I supposed to say to them when an alien attacks." Cam sighed saying "She's right on this one." Kanoi then said "You may tell your family Paige but you must not tell them of where our hideout is. Also if you wish to be out and about I suggest one of the rangers be with you at all times. At least until you are properly trained. Lothor will no doubt come after for your powers."

Paiged groaned saying "Great now I have to be babysat all the time." Tori sat next to her and said "Hey don't think of it like that. Think of is as your friends watching out for you." Paige was surprised saying "Friends? But we barely know each other." Shane then said "Well your friends with Cam so we have no problem with trying to be your friends either." Paige smiled at that saying "Thanks."

Kanoi then said "Now that we have that settled, ranger escort her home and help her to explain to her family the situation that has arisen. Tomorrow we shall train your powers and help you in your self-defense." Paige smiled saying "Thanks." And with that they all left to help Paige get home.

The next day Paige waited at home for Cam to come pick her up. Her parents had been shocked at yesterday's situation but understood it was necessary to protect her. Her siblings thought it was pretty cool. So it wasn't all that weird to them. She heard Cam's truck pull up and she headed out telling her family she was off and rushed into the truck.

Cam replied with "Hey Paige how are you?" Paige replied with "Still having a bit of trouble believing this is happening but fine none the less." Cam smiled saying "I know it can be overwhelming at first but you get used to it." Paige smiled back saying "I hope and at least it will be an interesting experience." Cam chuckled as he said "You have no idea." And with that they were off. Not knowing that halfway through their trip they had begun to be fallowed.

 **I know it's short hopefully the next one is longer but I can't be sure. Please review and God bless.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so you all know I changed Paige's hair from a pony tail to just having short hair.**

As Cam and Paige where closing in towards the mountains an alarm on the controls went off and Paige asked "What's going on?" Cam replied with "We're being fallowed." He began to turn the truck into a dirt road to try and lose whoever was fallowing them as he called for the others.

Paige was becoming anxious at all this but held on tight and prepared herself for battle just in case, praying for safety. As the two drove they suddenly felt a harsh bump in the road and Cam was forced to stop and said "Wait here." As he went out to check the damage, his morpher at the ready, he suddenly felt that he was not alone. He looked around finding no one but soon a shadow moved through the woods and began to attack, "Ah!" he yelled as he felt the long fingers scratch his back and made him land on the ground.

"Cam!" Paige yelled out as she suddenly saw the gray alien step in front of the wounded samurai and said "This will be much easier than I expected." At this Paige glared as she ran out of the truck and said "Get away from him!" shooting an icy storm at her opponent, causing him to fly off some ways away from Cam but he looked up saying "You'll pay for that." He suddenly disappeared into the shadows and Paige looked around in worry and readied herself for an attack.

Just before Shadowblend was about to jump her they heard "Hey creep get away from her!" they all turned to the red, blue, and yellow ranger on their tsunami cycles driving up and shooting at him. He growled at this saying "This isn't over rangers." And once again he disappeared without trace. As the he others came to a stop Paige ran up to Cam saying "Cam are you okay?" "Augh I think so."

The others came up and Tori asked "What happened?" Paige felt tears come to her eyes as she said "The truck was attacked and Cam went out to see what was wrong and got hurt. I think the alien was after me. He's hurt because of me." Dustin then said "Hey don't blame yourself it's that alien dudes fault." Tori then said "Dustin's right let's just get Cam back to ninja ops so he can get better." Paige nodded at that and so they got to work.

Once at ninja ops Kanoi said "Cam will be fine his gi was able to protect him from this new aliens claw like fingers. He will just have to stay off his feet for a few days." "But dad I can't just sit back and do nothing." Kanoi then said "My decision is final Cam you must rest." Cam sighed as Dustin said "Hey you should listen man sometimes cuts like that can really hinder your performance, trust me I've lost a few races because of scratches like that."

Shane then said "We can handle things without you for a while man. Just get better soon so we don't have to wait too long okay." Cam smirked but replied "Fine." Paige was a bit to the side not sure what to say, still feeling a bit bad about what happened to Cam.

The other rangers went off to do their own things and Kanoi turned to Paige about to tell her what their first practice would be but then he noticed the tension going on, he had heard what happened and how she blamed herself for Cam being hurt and said "Cam how about you teach Paige a few things on the art of our academy. I need to find some more scrolls depicting the history of ice wielders." With that the rodent man jumped up to the scroll nook and Cam turned around and said "Well I guess I could tell you the basics let's see." And so, that's how the first lesson started

Sometime later Kanoi came back to the two and said "I have some news for you two." The two looked over at the rodent man and Kanoi said "I have found that you were right about your element being controlled by emotion Paige. It seems that ice wielders were not meant to be so guarded and collected as most were and thought to be. What a true ice wielder needed to be great was imagination."

Paige smiled as she said "Well I know I have that." Cam then said "True you do love fairy tales and you have some impressive ideas. If you actually combine these together with your powers you might be able to do allot with them." "What, you mean I could go all Elsa on them?" Cam thought for a moment on that and then said "Oh yeah that Disney movie that everyone talks about. I haven't seen it but from what I know I don't think your powers go to that extend."

Paige then exclaimed "What you haven't seen the movie! But you have too. Okay I am going to make you see that movie." "What but…." Kanoi suddenly then said "Actually this sounds intriguing why don't we pull this up on your laptop to watch Cam. It was hard to find enough information on the ice wielders, along with their stoic behaviors they had a knack for secrecy. I think I will have to send some of the other rangers on a mission to find more answers if I can get an idea of where to look. For now, seeing these visual effects of how ice wielding works might help me."

Cam sighed but said "Alright father." And with that they actually ended up watching the Frozen movie, but before they did Kanoi made Paige do some simple katas until she couldn't do them anymore. Turns out she would need several breaks as she was not the best in shape but she would get better as time went on.

After the movie had ended Paige asked "So Cam what did you think." "Well it wasn't completely horrible." "Oh, come on I told you it wasn't that bad and it has a good message." "I suppose. And at least it not like most stories where a prince must save a princess thing." "Yeah that was a real change to the story. That they show there's more then romantic love but also family love."

Kanoi smirked as he listened to the two speak to one another, and decided to sneak off quietly. Just because he was no longer human didn't mean he was not still a ninja or a father who could see that his son and his new student had more than just a friendship between them. Oh well they would see in time. So with that the two where left talking for alone once more, not noticing the time pass by.

 **Please review I'd love to see what you guys think. And thanks for liking, alerting, and reviewing, God bless.**


End file.
